those three little words
by ilovemirandahart
Summary: Based after S3E5 but before S3E6 What if Gary had visited Miranda after she blurted out she loved him and told her how he truely felt?
1. Chapter 1

It was around 8pm Miranda had just got out of the shower; as usual she had on her sheep pyjamas and hotel slippers. She stood in the kitchen and took out the hairdryer to dry her hair. The loud noise muffled out the sound of the door and didn't hear it open nor did she hear Gary step into the room, he walked up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist. Shivers ran down her spine as she practically jumped out of her skin..."hello" he whispered softly, Miranda instantly relaxed to hear that it was only Gary and not a mass murderer about to kill her but still felt tense again as she realised how close she was to him right now. 'What brought this on she wondered?'

Gary took Miranda's hand and pulled her over to the sofa, it had been a week since she blurted out that she loved him and they hadn't spoken since. He began to speak softly "I'm sorry I didn't reply to you in the restaurant, i was so shocked that it came out that way then before i could gather my thoughts you snogged Gary Barlow right in front of me"

"Sorry about that" Miranda interrupted, "it was just to get back at Stevie for kissing you earlier that day..."

"Yes why was that?" he questioned "actually that's irrelevant, I came here to tell you something not to quiz you."

Miranda looked confused yet hopeful "well go ahead what did you want to say?"

"Oh you make it sound so simple, but it's not! Well not for me anyway. There have been so many times I have tried to tell you this Miranda yet every time something has got in the way, well not this time I can't go on like this for much longer! It's been killing me not speaking to you the past few weeks so...here goes...I love you Miranda. More than anything in this world, I always have done and I always will."

Miranda was speechless, it's what she had wanted to hear for months...years even and he finally said it. Those 3 little words. She began to well up a little. "Oh Gary! I don't know what to say"

"You don't need to say anything, if you meant what you said earlier then we feel the same and that's that." She nodded in agreement, they were hand in hand now, staring into each other's eyes, tears still brimming in Miranda's, she had never felt so happy and content in all her life.

The next thing she knew their toungs were dancing, intertwined like ivy leaves. It was a very passionate kiss, unlike any she had shared with Mike or he had shared with Rose. They knew at that moment it was clear they were made for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Gary's hands were in her hair, hers on the small of his back. They had been kissing for some time now, in-between breaths their smiles were so large you could have seen them from the moon. "Shall we move somewhere more...you know comfortable?" Miranda suggested, instantly she regretted it though 'what if she was going too far? What if that's not what he wanted?'

"I thought you were never going to ask" Gary replied seductively. With that he once again grabbed hold of Miranda's had and pulled her towards the bedroom, she locked the flat door as she passed it; well she didn't want Stevie intruding on this did she!

They had only just made it through the door to her room before their lips were reunited once more. Gary held Miranda close to him; his hands were wandering up and down her back until he couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it up over her head. She giggled childishly and began to undo the buttons on his shirt, at last they were all undone and she ripped the shirt off of his chest. His muscles were a lot perkier than she remembered, he had obviously been working out and she liked it. Her hands found his butt and squeezed it teasingly, she decided to go for it and began to undo his belt buckle, she managed it much easier than she was expecting. Next was the button holding up his flies, this proved to be more difficult for her so he did it himself and his jeans ceremoniously dropped to the floor, she also stripped down to her underwear. The whole time this was going on their mouths remained clamped together. Only their underwear was left now, everything else was scattered around the bedroom floor. They were nearer the bed when the last pieces of clothing were removed, which was just as well really seeing as Miranda was feeling rather week at the knees. Their bare bodies touched for the first time and it felt good. Hearts racing Gary pushed Miranda back a little; she fell limply onto the bed, he was on top of her. Using his elbows Gary propped himself up, although above her he was careful not to rest his entire weight on her, not yet. They remained like this for a while longer kissing softly, hands running through each other's hair.

It was then that Gary broke away; he sat up and reached out for his trousers pulling out a condom from his pocket and tearing the packet open. He was kneeling at the end of the bed about to place the condom over his cock when Miranda also sat bolt upright, she was unsure what came over her but she felt brave. She slipped her hands round Gary's waist from behind, just like he had done to her earlier on. "I can do that for you if you like?" she spoke. She took the condom from him and ran her hand along his cock. He jumped a little but the smile on his face told Miranda that he liked it. She moved her hand up and down repeatedly, quickening and tugging more and more each time, Gary let out a loud groan and sank back into Miranda's lap, yet still she didn't stop. She continued until she couldn't wait any longer. She needed Gary and she needed him now. Placing the condom on the end of his fully erect penis she unrolled it teasingly.

It was his turn. He turned around and kissed her again, distracting her from his wandering hand. Miranda was the one groaning now as Gary fumbled around her clitoris for a while until finally he entered her. His hands were back in her hair, hers were on his hips as they began to thrust ferociously until they could go on no longer.

They lay there for a few hours, awake but they did not speak. Miranda's head was resting on Gary's chest; she was circling his nipple playfully, listening to the sound of his heart beat until she fell asleep. He was lying their watching her, his hand rubbing the smooth skin on her hip until he finally dozed off too. Neither had ever slept feeling as content as they did that night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the morning after the night before so to say. The sun was shining through the curtains, bright enough to light the room slightly but not enough to wake the sleeping duo. Garys arm was firmly wrapped around Miranda's waist, she lay there perfectly still in his embrace. The only movement in the room was the soft breathing of them both.

Another hour passed before even one of them began to stir, it was Gary. He woke staring at the ceiling wondering weather his dream night really was just another dream until he looked down and saw Miranda tucked under his arm, her head resting softly on his bare chest. It was real, he had finally had the night of his life with the woman of his dreams and he couldnt be happier.

As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Miranda for ever he knew he had to get to work so he slipped out from beneth the covers and crept quietly across the room. Miranda opened her eyes wearily but just rolled over and squeezed the pillow, she was once again fast asleep.

Due the the rather steamy night he had endured the night before Gary decided to take a shower so he rumaged around Miranda's cupboards until he found a towel (whilst rummaging he discovered a rather large bowel of 'fruit friends' which he found highly adorable) and once a towel and his clothes where firmly in his hands he headed towards the bathroom and pressed the button to turn on the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

The noise of the running water woke Miranda, she rolled out of bed and stumbled across her bedroom. Seeing as she was still half asleep she began to drown out the noise of the shower and forgot it was running completelt, more importantly though she forgot there was someone in there and it wasnt just anyone it was HER Gary. She liked the sound of that HER Gary. None the less oblivious to the fact Gary was standing but naked in the shower she waddled through the bathroom and began to brush her teeth.

It wasnt until the noise of the shower stopped that she realised it was even running in the first place. Instantly the memories of last night came flooding back to her and it dawned on her that it was no longer just a dream.

Gary poked his head around the shower curtain and spoke 'morning beautiful, how did you sleep.' Miranda was speachless. She couldnt believe Gary was standing in her shower while she stood there in just her dressing gown and still managed to keep his cool. She walked over to him and he kissed her passionatly. 'Fancy joining me?' His voice rang teasingly through Mirandas mind.  
'What?! You want me to get in the shower with you?'  
'Well...i wouldnt mind if you did, it would be ummm...different i suppose'  
Miranda's face was still but the cheeky smile on her face told Gary that she wanted to even if she knew he had to be at work very soon.

With that Gary reached over and untied Miranda's dressing gown, it fell instantly to the floor and once again he got a full veiw of her luscious curves and beautiful soft skin. It wasnt long before there mouths where pressed against eachother, hands wondering furiously. She was in the shower with him now, the curtain was around them and in thier haist they fell against the wall, against the button that turns on the shower. Cold water spurted out quickly, they both jumped slightly and parted a little before breaking into fits of laughter.

It was then that Gary was reminded why Miranda was and always will be the one for him and with that he thrust himself upon her once more, the kissed furiously, hads roaming up and down eachothers bodies. Miranda quickly learnt that Gary loved it when she ran her hands through his hair and lowered them until they reched his butt where she would squeeze it for a few moments before starting again.

Miranda was the first to speak 'shall we take this somewhere...you know more comfortable?' Gary paused he was already late for work and he knew clive would not be happy if he missed the lunch rush but he decided this was way more fun. 'I must go and ring Clive, i will tell him im ill or something just to cover for today. If i go in tomorrow i guess he wouldnt mind'  
'No Gary you cant, you have to go in you know what Clive is like when it comes to running the restaurant alone'  
'Hes not alone, James will be there he can pitch in. I insist'


	5. Chapter 5

It didnt take long for Miranda to give in and they were once again attached to each others faces. She kissed him first this time though, it was a deep and meaningful kiss and could have lasted hours if they hadnt been interupted again...  
'MIRANDA?! MIRANDA WHERE ARE YOU?! I know you are usually late for work but this is ridiculous, its 3 o'clock in the afternoon'  
'Stevie' her voice sounded shocked and worried. The door opened and Stevie bustled in, the sight of her 2 best friends standing in very little clothing in the middle of Miranda's lounge made her giggle.

'Are you too...i mean did you finally...you know...get together?'  
It was Gary that spoke next, 'well you could say that, ive realised now that' he turns to Miranda 'i love you and im sorry its taken so long for me to say this too you but i havent found it easy. I tried, very hard to ignore my feelings for you because i was scared. Scared that if something went wrong i would lose not only the love of my life but also my best friend and i couldnt bare for that to happen.'  
Both girls where rooted to the spot, Miranda had tears streaming down her face again and Stevie was smiling intently at them both, finally after all this time the two of them were together and she couldnt be happier for them both.

THE END

please R&R because im not sure if people acctually enjoyed this...Thanks


End file.
